


White Lace

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 6-9-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	White Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 6-9-07

t’s Kerry’s idea, which would shock most anyone who doesn’t know her, but Jamie does and he shivers as she whispers it in his ear. It’s not just an idea; it’s a warm request and a teasing laugh as she leans in. “Both your girls are dressed alike, Jamie. Don’t suppose you’d want to undress them the same.”

His breath huffs out of him, sharp and quick. “Jesus, Kerry.”

She runs her hand down his arm and then moves away, her hips swaying as she makes her way across the room toward Katee. They’re both so different – Kerry is lean and sharp and fits with him in ways that he can’t quite describe, where Katee is lush and curved and restless. He licks his lips, feeling the heat pooling at the base of his spine, at the base of his cock as Kerry apologizes to the reporter talking to Katee and leans in, whispering in her ear.

Katee’s eyes go wide and then she laughs, that deep, hot laugh that he recognizes, even though he doesn’t really know it. She turns her head and looks at him and then smiles at Kerry, and for a second Jamie forgets what it will be like to feel both of them, too busy thinking what it will be like to watch both of them – dark and light mixed together on white sheets, wet with perspiration and desire.

He swallows hard as Kerry moves on to the bar and Katee excuses herself from the reporter, making her way over to him. He does his best to remain still, though his thoughts are blocked out by the persistent pulse of his blood and her wide, hungry smile.

“Got a thing for twins, do you, Bamber?”

He leans in, tasting the smell of her perfume, the sweat from the lights, the heat of her skin. Her smile makes it all seem like a joke, innocent shenanigans from co-stars, but the hitch of her breath tells him it’s anything but. “Going to taste you both, fuck you both. Watch you writhe on the end of my tongue.”

She turns her head just enough to whisper back, and he shudders hard as her breath gusts against his neck. “Gonna watch me fuck your wife, Jamie?”

He groans, the sound buried somewhere in her hair. She laughs, that laugh that makes everything a joke for the rest of them, but is breathy enough that he knows they’ll be in her hotel room tonight, sweaty and hot and naked and entangled, all three of them with fingers and tongues and everything else. “Jesus, Katee.”

Kerry joins them again, drinks for her and Jamie in her hands and she laughs at the sight of them, moving in close to Jamie, her body angled against his so she can feel the hard press of his cock against her thigh. She looks at Katee, and Jamie wonders how she does it, how she looks at her - competition? rival? - at the woman who does this to her husband. 

She leans into him and he slides his hand around her waist, leaning down to kiss the exposed curve of her shoulder. She laughs, her eyes hot on Katee for a moment before she looks at Jamie. “What d’you think, Jamie, love? Because after tonight I think Katee and I should go shopping together more often, don’t you?”


End file.
